


Love can fix anything

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Race to the spire,not knowing that they've been mind controlled the brotherhood goes to rescue Varian whose been kidnapped byZhan Tiri.Little do they know their playing right into Zhan Tiri's trap.Where the brotherhood are the cat, and Varian is the mouse.When Varian makes the ultimate sacrifice to save his dad and the brotherhood.Quirin finds out just how far his son would go to protect him.I will make you proud, if its the last thing i ever do.
Relationships: Adira & Varian (Disney), Hector & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Love can fix anything

It was obvious that they wernt going to sneak up on   
Quirin knew this, but he couldn't just sit there and allow his son to be kidnapped. Luckily on his travels he found Adira and Hector who had an feeling somthing big was going to happen soon. So they came to Corona.

Qurin drew his sword gesturing to the two an action, within seconds they had entered Zhan Tiri's location.

"Well, well, well, if it isent the brotherhood". Zhan Tiri smirked her frame shrinking back into the ghostly girl. "And right on time".

"Where is my son!". Quirin demand anger flaring in his eyes. "No tricks Zhan Tiri. What did you do with Varian".

"No tricks? What's the fun in that? But because I am an good sport". Snapping her fingers Varian came into view hands behind his back. 

"Varian!". 

Varian had never seen his dad this scared, he glared at the Minion preventing him from going to his dad. Struggling he froze as the ghostly girl approached him.

"Now, now, if you wanted to see your dad. All you had to do is ask".

Varian yelped as he was dropped into the dome like thing below, he headd his dad yell his name and with blurred vision he could see his dad rushing to his side. 

"Dad!". Varisn threw himself into his dads arms burying his face into his shoulder,

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?".

"Now why would I hurt him? When your going to do it?".

"What are you talking about?". Quirin barked standing up shielding his son. "I would never harm my son".

"Willingly? No". Thr ghost girl chuckled looking at her nails. "You humans have dare I say it. Compassion". Her lip curled up at the word. "Luckily this wont be willingly. I told you I like to play games. She held up an artifact.

Varian didnt miss the looks of horror on the brotherhood's face. 

"That cant be". Adira said in shock.

"Oh but it is and unknowingly to you, Cassandra already used it so your technically already under my control. Oh what the heck, let's do it again. But first". She snapped her fingers. 

The ground shook walls suddenly coming around them until an dome like cover cover thr group. .

"We cant have our mouse escaping".

"Dad? What is she talking about?" Varisn stated nervously not liking how the Ghost girl looked at him.

He noticed his dad looking at the item in horror, it made him uneasy to see his dad so unraveled. 

"Well shall we play?". Zhan Tiri smirked.


End file.
